Just Be Your Selfie
by Pricat
Summary: (Emoji Movie). A series of stories revolving around Gene and Jailbreak and the adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _So yesterday I saw The Emoji Movie which was funny, and cool plus I now have another female character I like in Jailbreak as she was awesome but I wanted to write something for the movie as soon as I got home but decided to write a series of stories revolving aroubd Gene and Jailbreak and the adventures they have living in Textpolis._**

 ** _In this first one, it's set a few days after what happened, and Gene and Jailbreak are hanging out, plus have fun_**

* * *

 _Oh man, I'm tired, after that party, but hope Gene is alright._

It was a few days after everything that had happened, when Gene had saved Textoplis from disaster so right now, a certain Purpke skinned female named Jailbreak was just hanging out, plus she, Gene and High Five were going to hang out after work, if their user Alex did not need them.

She was happy, that she had not stayed in the Cloud, because she would have missed Gene, plus was just hanging out seeing High Five hyper, guessing he had snuck into Candy Crysh again, hoping that Alex their user did not know, or he might think the phone was acting up again which they did not want to go through again making Jailbreak sigh.

"Dude, chill, or take an nap Ojay?" she told him She'd been surfing on the Spotify sound waves again, like she and Gene had the first time they'd did it making her smile plus her mom had been surprised that she'd came back to the phone since she had w since anted to be herself, which she thought could only happen on the Cloud, until Gene had opened her eyes.

"Jailbreak, you okay?" she heard a voice ask, seeing Gene there, making the smart princess happy.

"Hey Gene, High Five was being a little hyper, again." she said to him hearing him chuckle.

He hoped she was alright, knowing before, Textoplis had thought of him as a malfunction but now, things were different which was good but he and Jailbreak were having fun, since Alex and Addy were on a date giving Gene an idea going to find those photos of Paris, from Alex's trip to Paris since that would be romantic, making Jailbreak grin summoning a bird to take them, making Gene grin.

"Yeah, I know, Hogh Five was impressed the last time I did this, but he promised not to tell." she told him.

They were having fun just flying around, surprising the other emojis that lived in the city making them laugh hysterically arriving at their destination but sitting at a table together in Paris, making Jailbreak blush, because she liked being aroubd Gene from the first time they'd met in the Piracy app, knowing his parents approved of Jailbreak, but hoped her mom would along with her regal sisters.

"Yeah, they're curious about the emoji boy that convinced me, to embrace my tiara, you know?" Jailbreak told him.

Later that early morning or around two in the morning, Gene's parents were relieved seeing him home, guessing he and Jailbreak had been having fun, seeing him nod telling them, making Mel and Mary grin at this hoping things would work out.


	2. Meeting Jailbreak's Family

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people are enjoying, you know?**

 **So in this one, Gene is hanging out with Jailbreak at where her family lives, but he is nervous about it, in case her mom and sisters don't like him, which is weird because he is awesome even to Jailbreak like she said in the movie.**

* * *

Jailbreak sighed, because her mom and regal sisters wanted to meet Gene, who had convinced her to not live on the Cloud but she was not liking being badgered by them, so was already up but in magenta pyjamas, changing from them into her normal attire, hoping that Gene would not be freaked out by them breathing deeply.

"I need to get breakfast, before going to work." she told herself, making her sisters get it, seeing her in her normal attire wondering why if she wore her tiara to work, why she didn't wear her princess dress there.

"Because it's not a party, plus my friends need me." Jailbreaksaid to them

"Girls, leave your sister be, as she is happy." their Mpm told them.

Jailbreak was inviting Gene over to the castle that she, her mom and her sisters lived in, but hoped High Five would not geek out too much, like when she summoned that bird, but was eating unicorn shaped pancakes, hoping that Gene was alright because she cared about him, going to where the emojis worked, when Alex used the phone.

"Morning Jailbreak, you alright?" Gene asked her when she arrived there.

"Yeah, but nervous about later, you know?" Jailbreak told him.

"Hey your family are probably great, you know?" Gene told her.

Tbat made her grin but hoped that things would go well, plus was helping the others get ready, in case Alex needed them plus used the scanner when that happened, which made her happy that she could feel free to be herself,despite being on the phone still, plus was living with her mom and sisters which had surprised them, but was happy she had came back.

Later, it was after work but Gene was getting ready to go to where Jailbreak lived, but a little anxious hoping Jailbreak's mom would like him along with her sisters, deciding to just be himself leaving his house, going to the castle where Jailbreak's family lived ringing the doorbell as one of the other princess emojis who were Jailbreak's sisters answered it.

"Oh it's you, our mom and us were expecting you." she said, letting him in.

Gene was curious, because he knew that High Five would ask him a lot of questions about tonight, so good he did not tell him, or he would have wanted to come seeing Jailbreak in her regal attire, making his expression change to hearts for eyes, making her giggle making her sisters surprised.

"Why're you surprised, as I thought Jailbreak told you." Gene said to them.

"Sort of, but it is cool, and see why my sister likes you." she said.

He saw Jailbreak in her princess attire, making him blush making her grin, as they were going to the dining room, but Jailbreak noticed that he was feeling shy around her sisters making her get it, helping him to relax which was good.


	3. Sniffles

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and thanks to the person that reviewed, but I do like the movie and it annoys me when peopke ask me why or how can you like the movie, when we are supposed to form our own opinions about things but before I saw the movie, I was unsure until I saw a trailer for it, and it looked awesome and funny to me like the Angry Birds movie which I also love, plus I really like Jailbreaker as she is awesome.**

 **Sorry about that, but I had to explain that as that reviewer kind of surprised me but if you don't like the movie or saw it just for the short before it, then why are you reading this series?**

 **Now that I have addressed that, let's get on with things.**

 **In this one, Jailbreaker has the sniffles but hiding it from everybody, including Gene but he persuades her for him and the sake of the phone, to go home and rest.**

* * *

It was the next day, but Jailbreaker was not feeling so good, but it was like a cold so she was hiding it from her mom but also her sisters, because she also wanted to go to work, blowing into a tissue getting ready leaving the castle, walking sluggishly to work which made some of her fellow emojis curious or worried, wondering if she was alright hearing her say that she was alright seeing Gene and High Five exchange a worried look.

"Jailbreak, you sure you're alright, you're sounding a little meh, you know?" Gene said hearing her sneeze.

"I'm okay Gene, don't worry alright?" Jailbreak replied to him making him unsure, seeing the others agree that something was wrong with the purple skinned princess, hoping that she just needed rest taking her to the castle that was her family home, not caring if he got sick.

Her mom and sisters were surprised, but knew that their stubborn sister was sick with sniffles but taking care of her.

"You should get back, but she'll be okay, Gene." Jailbreak's mom told him.

He was going back to work, but would check on Jailbreak, after work and was distracted by thinking about Jailbreak hearing Alex say that Addy was home sick, so knew he was probably worried too but after work let out, he was going to where Jailbreak and her family lived, going to her room seeing her asleep, cuddling a p,ush princess emoji, which he found cute.

"Hey Jail, how're you feeling?" Gene asked softly seeing her begin to stir with bed hair.

She was surprised that he was here, smiling but feeling a little better despite holding the plush in her arms blushing.

"That's good because I was worried about you, you know?" Gene told her


	4. A Very Intresting Way To Start The Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to Damander E and Velcoraptor for reviewing who also loved the movie besides me which makes me happy, but hope you enjoy, oh and Cordy Mills, thanks and I love your idea and might have to draw a human Jailbreak since I can see her in my mind right now, plus your suggestion sounds awesome and maybe human Gene and Jailbreak should go to Alex's school.**

 **Sorry about that, but I got this review a few seconds from somebody named Cordy Mills, who suggested an intresting idea to me and I might have to write it, as it sounds intresting**

* * *

Jailbreak was excited, because she and Gene were going on a date in Candy Crush which made her grin, because it reminded her of the first time she, him and Hi-5 had went there hoping that Alex woukd not think the phone was being weird again or go off when Alex was in class again, but not telling Hi-5 where they were going as it was just for her and Gene, knowing Alex was having Addy over.

 _At least we can have fun, and not have certain doom happen, or worry that Gene might get hurt._

She was getting ready for work, leaving the castle, but was meeting Gene for breakfadt to go before work, plus her sisters and mom were busy doing their own thing, hoping that they were alright going to the cafe she was supposed to meet Gene at seeing he had saved a table for them, making her grin, because she loved her emotional boy.

"Alright, you made it, but you okay?" he asked her, seeing her nod sitting down at the table facing him, and the place was busy since Cafe Pixel was pretty popular in Textoplis so happy to get a table.

"So, how're your foljs, Gene?" Jailbreak asked him, since her mom and Gene's parents were pretty friendly with each other.

"They're good, Jail, and happy about us, you know?" Gene replied to her seeing a waiter bring pancakes making the both of them excited to dig in, but Jailbreaker was putting an napkin around her neck, making Gene grin, guessing she was showing her regal side being a princess emoji, but happy to be one in her own way.

"Yeah,my mom and I had a long talk about that, after we kicked Smiler's butt, she gets it now." Jailbreak said seeing Gene had a little maple syrup on his lip, trying to help wipe it off, accidentally kissing him, making his expression a surprised but happy one, plus Jailbreak blushed too, unaware other emojis around them were surprised but they did not care what they were thinking.

"W-We should go soon, or we're gonna be late, you know?" Jailbreak said, paying for breakfast as they were leaving, making the other emojis at work grin seeing them including Hi-5 making Jailbreak roll her eyes at him hearing him.

"I was just trying to wipe syrup off Gene's lip alright?" she said making him stop knowing she got angry easy.

She really did love Gene, but stunned they'd just had their first kiss at breakfast and it had been random too, letting it go as she could still feel the syrup on her lips grinning despite her purple skinned cheeks going violet getting to work, since Alex needed them to help him express himself, which he was becoming good at, especially with Addy making her and Gene grin.

When she got home to her family's castle, Jailbreak saw her sisters excited, guessing they'd heard what happened with her and Gene but she was telling them what had happened, making them surprised along with their mother who was happy about this knowing Mel and Mary, Gene's parents were just as surprised making Jailbreak roll her eyes, going to her room.


	5. Looking After Gene

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to everybody who has reviewed or favourited or followed plus happy the movie has a section on here, plus I posted an new Emoji Movie story about Gene and Jailbreak turning into humans.**

 **In this one, Gene doesn't show up at work, which worries Jailbreak and hangs out with him realising he is sick but will get better**

* * *

Jailbreak was worried, because she had not seen Gene all day st work, which really bothered the purple haired and skinned princess, because he was always there, but keeping her worry to herself while at work guessing that maybe his folks would know what had happened to him, deciding to go to his house so to see if he was alright.

She was leaving work after the working day was done, walking to where Gene and his parents lived ringing the doorbell seeing Gene's mother, Mary there happy to see her there.

"Oh hey Linda, Gene's in his room, but in bed." she told her making Jailbreak worry, running upstairs like when she, Gene and Hi-5 had been chased by the bots, entering Gene's room, hearing sneezing sounds which eased her worry a bit seeing "Gene was not looking so hot hoping he was alright poking his shoulder gently.

"Jailbreak, what're you doing here?" Gene asked coughing, covering his mouth so he would not infect her.

"You didn't show up at work, so I was worried about you." Jailbreak told him.

"I caught a cold, and my foljs thought it better, if I stayed home, in bed." Gene told her.

He knew that Linda cared about him, since they had met and went on that awesome adventure, plus knew that she preferred everybody else call her Jailbreak, but only let him call her Linda, blowing into tissues making Jailbreak chuckle at him because it was cute knowing that everybody got sick, and that he would feel better in a few days, plus saw that Mel and Mary were going out so decided to stay, since her mom and sisters were throwing a ball.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, Gene?" Jailbreak asked him.

"I guess I could use something to drink." Gene said seeing her leave his room, going downstairs to the kitchen finding orange juice, hearing that it was good for emojis that had colds, pouring some into a glass hoping that it might help make Gene feel better, because she'd been looking at his cube all day today.

"Thanks, but stunned, that you were worried about me all day?" Gene said while drinking.

"You're welcome, as I care about you." Jailbreak replied to him.

He grinned in reply at this, hoping that she would not get his cold, because he loved her hoping that her mom and sisters weren't mad at her, for being here seeing her roll her blue eyes at him playfully.


	6. Going Back In Time

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here have more of the stories, but thanks to Cordy Mills, and AdoreLoveStories for reviewing along with the guest that inspired this chapter, but hope you enjoy this._**

 ** _In this one, we go back in time to Gene's first day of school where he first met Hi-5 but also Linda who help him with some mean kids who pick on him for being different._**

* * *

 _It was early morning in Textoplis, as a young five year old emoji boy named Gene Meh awoke, excited for his first day of school which he'd been looking forward to all summer, but was getting ready, hoping his parents were up going to their room, seeing they were still asleep knowing how to wake them up jumping on the bed surprising both Mary and Mel._

 _"Sorry guys, I'm just excited about my first day of school!" Gene said smiling._

 _"I know, but go get ready sweetie." Mary told him seeing him leave their room._

 _"The other kids might be weird towards him, he is different, you know?" Meals aid._

 _"Mel, you know that Gene can't help being... different." Mary replied._

 _They were getting ready for the day, and Gene's first day of school seeing him at the table, making Mary happy that their son was different, wanting to prepare him for what other kids might say to him, once they realised he was different, making breakfast but also Gene's lunch hoping he would make a friend that woukdn't care that he was different plus taking him to school in a little bit._

 _On the way there, Gene was happily talking about things, but excited arriving at the school seeing a lot of emoji kids running aroubd and playing, finding the kindergarten playground, seeing a lot of emoji kids Gene's age playing on play equipment but Gene noticed some of them pointing at him and whispering._

 _"Hey there, I'm Gene, it's my first day!" Gene said smiling._

 _"If you're a meh, how can you be so happy?" little pizza asked._

 _"I-I was just born that way, like my mom says." Gene replied._

 _The other emoji kids saw his expression change to an nervous one, making them giggle making fun of him, saying he was a malfunction, and that he'd never work on the phone when he grew up, making little Gene upset running into the jungle gym, making the other kids chuckle going inside, except for one._

 _It was a little purple skinned girl emoji with purple hair wearing a black hat, and a black dress not happy that the other kids were mean to Gene for no reason just because he was different, which was not fair going into the jungle gym, seeing Gene curious as to why she was there._

 _"Hey there, I'm Linda, but what's wrong, because those meanies pick on you, just because you're different?" she told him._

 _"I can't help it, I was born like this, Linda but you like me, right?" Gene said._

 _"Yes, as my mom says that different isn't bad, that it's a good thing." Linda told him._

 _Gene liked what she just said, but was feeling braver to go inside, taking Linda's hand going inside stunning the other kids, but another kid their age, that looked like a hand that had a band-aid on his finger approached._

 _"Hey there, I'm Hi-5, you're the new kid, that's causing quite a stir?" he said to Gene, seeing him nod._

 _"Yeah, but you're not gonna be mean, like the other kids?" Gene asked hiding behind Linda._

 _"No, you're pretty intresting, Gene." Hi-5 told him making Gene feel better, as they were sitting at a table by themselves co,ouring, surprising the kids that a princess emoji was friends with a malfunction like Gene seeing her stick out her tongue at those kids._

 _"Thanks you guys, as the day didn't start so good." Gene said smiling again which relieved Linda, because those kids bothering him had made it disappear so was glad he was feeling better seeing it was lunchtime_


	7. Proposal

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to those that have reviewed and favourited, so hope you all like this update.**

 **In this one, Gene decides to propose to Jailbreak, which should be intresting**

* * *

After many dates, Gene and Jailbreak were deciding to take the next step, and get married but Gene was wanting to propose to Jailbreak properly since he loved her a lot, so Hi-5 along with his parents were helping him with it by making a romantic dinner for just him and Jailbreak which was where he would propose to her.

"Yep, she's going to love this, because you care for her." Mel told Gene, but he had an engagement ring that he wanted to give Jailbreak, feeling sweaty making that anxious expression he'd made on his first day on the phone.

"You should just relax sweetie, as Linda loves you, and you love her." Mary assured him.

Gene was beginning to relax, but going to get ready but hoping that Jailbreak would love his proposal sighing after taking a shower hearing that Linda was here taking deep breaths going downstairs, blushing, because she looked so pretty.

"Hey, just be you, alright?" Hi-5 whispered wearing his fedora making Gene lead Jailbreak into the kitchen having dinner, plus MelandMary were watching, hoping that it would go well, hearing Jailbreakexcited, after Gene popped the question.

"Yes, I will marry you, Gene." Jailbreak said kissing Gene making him excited, plus Mel and Mary were very happy about this, planning the wedding already hoping things would go well, and maybe they would become grandparents making Jailbreak giggle at Gene's reaction to his mom saying that.

"We have to wait and see, Ms Meh." she told him.

"Sorry, but I am pretty excited, about this." Mary said.

Jailbreak was imagining them becoming a family, and having kids making tham grin, but they were eating ice cream sundaes but eating slowly so they would not get a brain freeze, having fun plus Hi-5 along with Mel and Mary were giving them privacy, yet still watching quietly, finding this very cute knowing they were meant to be.

Later that night, they were outside looking at the stars in the night sky, plus seeing a shooting star, both Gene and Linda were making a wish.

"What did you both wish for?" Melasked.

"We can't tell you, or it won't come true, dad." Gene said to him making Jailbreak grin.


End file.
